Our Path Our Destiny
by The Dhark Briar
Summary: A short story of a Trainer about to begin the greatest adventure of their young life.


Title: Our Destiny  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, period. If I did... I wouldn't be living with my mom.  
  
A/N: I was playing my little sister Pokemon game this morning, when a trainer came up to me and said something about destiny. Suddenly my muse came and nagged at me with a short story that was inspired by such simple words. Silly as it might be, I'm actually rather happy with how it came out. I wanted to portray the mixed feelings of a trainer in the beginning of their quest. Not everyone is so sure about what they can't see. But, also not everyone is hesitant of the unknown.  
  
So, it has come to this, has it? I can't help but feel a little awkward, even as I draw out the red and white sphere. Glancing down at it, I roll it between my fingers. Smooth, and round. Hard like how my new journey will soon be. At least, that's what everyone has been telling me. But, I made a promise. And I'm going to stick to it. No matter what. What ever my journey brings me, I will be secure in the knowledge that you once partook of the same path. That you, my role model, my idol... you had passed all the tests that were thrown at you and then you taught me what you learned. I can do no less then follow in your footsteps. Perhaps even honor you by becoming better then you.  
  
I hope that didn't sound as bad to you as it did to me. I mean no disrespect, and you know it. How could I disrespect anyone who had taken the time and patience to train a no-name kid? I came to you a bad mouthed, horrid attitude little kid. I leave you, still a little kid... but with a knew outlook on what life can be like. That there is still a chance as long as we all live and breathe. And like the Pokemon we raise and train, we can evolve with experience. I'll do you proud, I promise this. I'll never give up.... because you never gave up on me. Thank you.  
  
Rubbing the pad of my thumb over the pokeball, I smile to myself. You might remember this one particular Pokemon that slumbers within. It was the one you helped me to catch. Quiet common, I know... but it will always be special to me. My first Pokemon, and one that you even said you liked. Remember that I named it after you? Hehe, even if it's a girl. I still love her. And you said she fit my personality so well. A wild little bird that gentled but never tamed under my hand. I hold onto that Pokeball even more, clutching it to my chest as I close my eyes. I'm not like that Pokemon in this ball... not even the least little bit. I'm scared to go out on my own. I would rather stay and train with you until... until... until...  
  
But, that's not how it's suppose to be. Is it? No. Even if we choose the same path, we are at different points in our lives. I have to work to get to where you are. And I will! I'm just frightened of what may happen on the way. Funny that, a moment ago I was filled with excitement. So sure of what to do... but now, I'm starting to doubt. Were you like this when you first started? Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. I'm sure everyone feels this way in the beginning. Excited, frightened. It's all so new and unknown. And the world is so big.  
  
Enough of that already! I have to finish getting ready. And you are waiting for me downstairs... it's time for my last lesion from you before I leave. One battle that I know I will lose. You are much stronger then I am.... but when I come back, you will be the first person I come to. You will be the person I fight in the end and hopefully my experience and that of my Pokemon will be enough to see me through. Do not go easy on me. I need this. I need this challenge. So, please... don't feel the need to be gentle with me. I must learn as everyone else does. But, not all of them are lucky enough to have you as their mentor. Not that you would go easy on me, if given the chance. You're not like that... and for that I respect you.  
  
Now is the time. Now is the end of this chapter, and the beginning of a new. As the dust settles over the ring, as my last Pokemon will fall... I will rise from that failure and set out to create my own story. After all, this is the path we have chosen... and this is our Destiny. The destiny of all trainers, to battle... to fight. To gain strength and strive to be better then the last.  
  
Our Path. Our Destiny.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
